1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal device for providing various interactions using a touch screen that is divided into a main display area and at least one auxiliary display area, and a displaying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advancement of electronic technologies, various types of user terminal devices have been developed and distributed. User terminal devices have become smaller and are capable of providing various functions. Thus, there are growing uses for such user terminal devices.
A user terminal device may provide various contents such as multimedia contents, application screens, videos, pictures, social media, etc., upon a user's request. A user may select a desired function by using a button, a touch screen, voice command, etc., provided on the user terminal device. The user terminal device may selectively execute a program according to an interaction with the user and display the execution result.
As more functions are provided by a user terminal device, various methods of displaying contents and methods of user interaction are developed. In other words, as the types of contents and the number of functions increase, interaction methods become more complex.
Accordingly, it is useful to develop user interaction technologies that enable more convenient use of a user terminal device. For example, if a user is physically challenged, e.g., has visual or hearing impairment, there may be a need for a method that allows the user to more conveniently perform an interaction with a user terminal device.